You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Two girls from East High and the class of 2008 unknowingly go to the same college, both ending up having to room together with their high school enemy. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Supergirls

_**Story Thought of: November 1, 2009 ( 12:53AM)**_

_**Title: **_You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home

_**Author: **_Jessica L. Ayers

_**Disclaimer: **_As per always, I don't own anything related to HSM or the songs I add in here, unless I say otherwise.

_**Claimer: **_I only own my ideas, the plot and characters you don't recognize. I also own the middle names of all the HSM characters. I also own the nicknames (minus Gabi's nickname for Troy, Wildcat)! :D

_**Rating: **_Um, T to be safe for the language and I don't know yet if there will be any M scenes. I'll let you all know. :D

_**Feedback: **_Very much appreciated.

_**Characters: **_The normal!

_**Pairings: **_You'll just have to wait and see, but then again you all know me! ;)

_**Full Summary: **_Two girls from East High and the class of 2008 unknowingly go to the same college, both ending up having to room together with their high school enemy. Five years, later, these girls are closer than ever, especially when they have to relive the past of ex-boyfriends, ex-friends, and their ex-school, who's drama department is in dire need of their help. Follow these two starlets on a journey of sister-ship, love, hate, and most of as they find their way back home, knowing that "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home" was true whether they wanted to except it or not. So when being thrust into past memories, off all genres, what will the girls do and most importantly will they find love with their old high school flames?

_**Chapter started: November 1, 2009!!!**_

_**Chapter finished: November 24, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here's a new story, I just couldn't get out of my head. Plus it gives me some more inspiration and to tell you the truth I needed to type something new with different situations. Wrap my head, thoughts, and heart around something completely new! I'm sure all you fellow writers now what I'm talking about, right? I hope you guys like this spur of the moment idea I couldn't get out of my head. Please R&R! Thanks! All my love, always, XOXO.

By the way, for those of you interested, only 23 days till New Moon. Yeah baby!

Toodles!  
**P.S. **So I'm thinking of making this a really short one with a minimum of 5 chappies to a maximum of 14 chappies. Okay?

* * *

**=You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home=**

**-Chapter 1: Super Girls-**

_**I'm super cool  
Super hot  
Livin' like a rockstar  
You think I'm super  
You think I'm super**_

_**On the cover of your magazine  
Wherever I go they make a scene**_  
_**I'm super super  
I'm super duper**_

_**So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me**_

_**Everybody's watchin' me  
It's never as easy as it seems  
To be super super  
(to be super super girl)**_

--Hannah Montana, "Super Girl"

_High School at East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico, for the young seventeen year old Filipina was not luck, as was summer. _

_Back in April, she had finally got that letter in the mail, the one that told her that she would be able to attend her dream college in "her" California. _

_So, here she was walking into the one of many dorm buildings that belonged to the University of California-Los Angeles or UCLA as it was come to be known as. And finally after walking up two floors, she found her dorm room number, number 14, and boy did that number bring back memories, but she just shook her head, erasing those thoughts from her mind and making a promise to forget about all of those bittersweet memories that brought tears to her eyes every time. _

_Taking a deep breath to brace herself, she plastered a fake smile on her face and opened up the door, noticing that her roommate, who's back was turned to her, had already taken the left side of the dorm, which was fine by her, and was already unpacking while jamming out to her…bejeweled pink iPhone that sat on a hot pink iHome._

No, it couldn't be_, she thought with a shrug of her shoulders before she went about her business and started to unpack on the right side to turn around and smiled knowing that she might like this girl as one of her favorite songs, _She Will Be Loved_ by Maroon 5 from her favorite chick flick movie, _The Notebook_, came blasting through the speakers._

_And unknowingly both girls began to sing together, both on key and in perfect harmony and taking a minute each to listen to each other's beautiful voices, they quickly turned their heads, brown eyes on brown eyes that both went wide as they both let out shocked gasps._

"_Gabriella?! Gabriella Montez?!" the one with the hot pink iHome exclaimed._

"_Sharpay?! Sharpay Evans?!" the Filipina, Gabriella (Marie) Montez, exclaimed in the same shocked tone._

"_Oh. My. God." They said together, their eyes still wide and their mouths still agape before they asked, "What are _you_ doing here?!" _

"_Same as you," Gabriella shot back._

"_Oh God no, please no, dear Lord," Sharpay muttered._

"_Hey! Don't think I'm pleased with this either," Gabriella told her._

"_Well, you should be pleased with this because it's me," Sharpay told her._

"_Ha, you're the reason I'm not please with this," Gabriella shot back at her in disgust…_

* * *

**(Five Years Later)**

"Why, are you not pleased with this, because of me?" the blonde asked her best friend.

Her best friend just giggled before pulling her into a hug and saying, "No, hon. Never. You know I love you, you're my best friend."

"Aw, I love you, you know that?" the blonde asked as she hugged her "sister" back.

"I know and you have to know I love you too, right?"

"Sure do," the blonde replied before they pulled back. "So, why are you not pleased with this?"

"Because what if they put me in some trashy outfit or worse, swimwear," her best friend asked her.

"Hon, you've got to face it, we've both been in things that are trashy and worse than trashy and I'm not referring to ugly being worse than trashy," the blonde told her with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," her best friend replied with a soft sigh.

"Aren't I always?" Sharpay joked to the Filipina before they both burst out into laughter before she stopped laughing and asked, just realizing something, "Did you ever realize that we have this same conversation over and over again when we pose for this magazine, SI, and VS?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said with a smile that matched Sharpay's as they stared at each other before they burst out into giggles again.

"Hey girls, so, are you ready to see the outfit you'll each be wearing?" The Maxim magazine designer, Mary Anne, asked the world's hottest bachelorettes, twenty-five year old, Sharpay Anne Evans, and twenty-four year old, Gabriella Marie Montez, who both were known for their extraordinary acting, singing, and (most of all) modeling careers and skills along with charity work and traveling over seas to the Middle East, Africa, and Europe, to thank the soldiers every other month with a new show and other singers with them.

"Of course," the girls said together, their arms looped with a custom made pink and silver Louis Vuitton (LV) tote on Sharpay's arm while a white with multi-colored monogram one sat on Gabriella's arm.

"Great, then follow me, please," Mary Anne told them, acting all professional even though she really knew them because they were always here with the same spot in the Hot 100 List for the magazine. So, with a smile, she dropped the professional act and asked, "So, how are my two favorite girls?"

Gabriella and Sharpay smiled before they answered together, "Good."

"That's great. So, did you girls go to your high school's five year reunion last weekend?" Mary Anne asked them as they walked into a room.

"Nope," they answered together.

"What? It thought you girls were gonna go," Mary Anne replied.

"We decided against it," Sharpay explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"May I ask why?"

"Because we haven't been back to East High or Albuquerque, New Mexico, for five years, we aren't about to start now," Sharpay told her.

"Did you girls have a bad high school experience?"

"Um, not really except for us hating each other without knowing each other which now that we look at it, it is terribly upsetting," Sharpay told her and Gabriella nodded her head in agreement.

"Really, high school enemies turned best friends and Hollywood successes together, _now _that's something _you don't hear about everyday_," Mary Anne told them as they entered the final room which held their wardrobe.

"We know right?" Sharpay told Mary Anne before she turned to Gabriella, noticing she was being a little too quiet for her liking, "Brie-Ella, you okay, Hon?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," Gabriella said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Gabriella," Sharpay warned her in a stern yet gentle caring tone.

Gabriella just sighed and said, "I was just…"

"Thinking about _him_ again?" Sharpay asked gently.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied with tears in her eyes.

"Aw, honey, come here. Shh," Sharpay cooed as she took the crying celebrity into her arms and rubbed her back, making Mary Anne smile at the strong aura that surrounded them.

_**Wish you could see I'm like everybody else  
struggling to let go and always be myself**_

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you have it, the first chapter, even though it's short, but then again it's only the opening. Okay, so I know I left you all hanging about what happened to make them become best friends and who he was (even though I know you all have a good idea *hint, hint, wink, wink*), but you'll soon find out as the story progresses. I hope you all liked this and I hope this is a somewhat success when I post it in the New Year. Happy 2009 Thanksgiving!**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica.**_

"**Friendship is one mind in two bodies. Unknown friends are the siblings God never gave us." **

– **Menus.**


	2. Scream

**Chapter started: February 18, 2010.**

**Chapter finished: February 18, 2010.**

**Author's Note:** Well, here's a new chappie for you all to read, I hope you all enjoy it and haven't lost interest in this story. I love ya guys! Toodles

* * *

**=You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home=**

**-Chapter 2: Scream -**

_**I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!**_

-- Zac Efron, "Scream"

"_Ms. Darbus…I know I'm not suppose to be here," the eighteen year old East High ex-basketball captain said as he spotted the drama teacher sitting in the dark near the back of the darkened theater of East High, realizing that she would have heard his little song._

"_Aren't you?" The drama teacher asked as she got up and started to walk towards him, "Well, nor should I be at this hour, I suppose, but I am trying to re-balance a show in which Sharpay now plays the role of Ms. Montez. And the reason for your visit is?" _

"_I don't know, I think I feel that this is a good place to…"_

"_Scream? Feel free," the drama teacher told the senior._

"_Or just to think," the theater acting jock added on to it._

"_The stage can be a wonderful partner in the process of self discovery," Ms. Darbus told the teenager before she told him, "You seem very comfortable up there."_

"_I do?" the electric blue eyed teen asked surprised._

"_Which is why I submitted an application in your name to Juilliard," Ms. Darbus informed him._

"_It was you," the chestnut haired asked, even more surprised._

"_Better to consider opportunities now, than in ten years when life may limit your choices. If I've overstepped, I apologize," his homeroom teacher explained._

"_No, no, I'm not mad…just confused," the ex-Lava Springs golf pro admitted._

"_What a life in the theater has taught me is to trusts one's instincts and that takes courage. A quality you don't seem to lack," Ms. Darbus informed him before turning around and going back to her seat as she said over her shoulder, "Last one out, turns out the lights."

* * *

_

**(Albuquerque, New Mexico - East High School)**

"Hey man, you okay?" the assistant basketball coach asked the head coach, who was also the gym teacher and his best friend since kindergarten.

"Huh…yeah, Dude, I'm fine," the gym teacher replied snapping out of one of his most precious memories of his high school years at the Alma Mater that he know taught at.

"You sure?" the Afro haired, ex-basketball co-captain from the Senior Class of 2009 asked, concern in his voice and chocolate eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure," the tanned and toned, twenty five year old reassured his best friend before he blew the whistle and told two East High juniors, "Anderson, Matthews, if you don't want detention with Ms. Darbus or myself then I suggest that you stop fighting right now."

"Got it, Coach Bolton," the two juniors replied together.

"Dude, I think you're turning into your dad," Coach Bolton's best friend, Coach Danforth, informed him with a smirk and a laugh.

"Nah, his dad was way stricter," a new voice dressed in a white baking hat on his head, a white baker's jacket, black plants, and black sneakers said as he entered the gym as the bell rang signaling the end of fourth period, meaning that it was lunch time at East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

"True," Coach Danforth said as the three twenty five year old's moved to sit on the bleachers of the gym as they waited for the rest of their crew to join them.

Soon later, they weren't disappointed because in walked the music teacher who was also the East High Theater's composer, East High's dance teachers (one of them being the cheerleading coach also), the Film teacher and the Math teacher at East High. Smiling, at the group the three males, watched as they came over to them making clicking and scuffing noises as they walked across the gym to come and sit with them.

"Hey, Honey," Coach Danforth said as his girlfriend, the Math teacher, came to sit beside him, placing a kiss on his cheek and hugging him.

"Hi, Sweetie," the Math teacher, who was also an African American like Coach Bolton and Chef Baylor greeted her boyfriend before she greeted the rest of the group, "Hi, guys."

"Hey, Taylor," Coach Bolton and Chef Baylor replied with warm smiles for the woman they thought of as their younger sister.

The Math teacher, Taylor Annabelle McKessie or Ms. McKessie as she was known to the students, smiled back at them and asked, "How'd your guys' lessons go? Mine went pretty interesting."

"Mine was okay," the Film teacher, Jason Allen Cross or better known to the East High student body as Mr. Cross, said as he wrapped an arm around his music composing girlfriend, who was also the Music teacher.

"Mine was actually pretty entertaining…and delicious," the African American Zeke Lake Baylor or Chef Baylor, replied with a smile.

"Mine was completely…I don't really know a word for it," the Music teacher known as Ms. Nielsen to her students, but as Kelsi Monique Nielsen to the group she was with and to others outside of school, said with a soft smile causing them all to laugh.

"Mine was very choreographed," the female Dance teacher and Cheerleading Coach, Martha Lynn Cox or Ms. Cox, said with a smile as she laid her head down on her boyfriend's shoulder, who was also the male Dance teacher and the baseball coach with Coach Danforth.

"That's exactly the way I was gonna put it," Mr. Evans or Ryan Joshua Evans, stated causing all of them to laugh.

"Ours was pretty athletic," Coach Danforth or better known by the student body (or at least the ones who recognized him) as Chad Nicholas Danforth, whose retired number eight basketball jersey sat next to Coach Bolton's with all the rest of the legendary retired jerseys on the wall here in the gym.

"Whatever you say, man, whatever you say," Coach Bolton or as, like Chad, was recognized because of his retired number fourteen basketball jersey, his basketball skills that combined with his theater skills and looks, made him the envy of every female near him and he was known as the legendary Troy (Alexander) Bolton. Troy was the first freshman to ever make starting varsity on the basketball team, let alone be captain of the varsity and junior varsity basketball teams, not to mention his all time high score points that made him the top high scorer, who ever graced the East High basketball teams, both men's and woman's.

Everyone laughed at the two best friends as they all sat around laughing and talking about their days while they all shared their lunches with each other. Zeke remembering something, put his hand into his silver and red lunch bag, and pulled out eight little baggies filled with desserts and said as he handed them out, "By the way, I saved you guys all brownies and cookies from the morning classes this morning."

"Thanks," seven out of the group of eight replied and the ones who replied looked over at the one who did not reply and seeing the look in his eyes knew why as he stared at the brownie in the baggie. As Troy drifted off into a land full of memories so, did the rest of the group so, together they all sat; all of them with their heads full of memories of the two missing puzzle pieces to their Wildcat Puzzle.

The Wildcat Puzzle, as many has come to refer to their group as, didn't just consist of eight best friends, but _ten_ best friends. The ten best friends were known as the Wildcats, it consisted of Troy, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Ryan, Martha, Jason, and Kelsi, plus two more females who were now famous, and they were known as, the famous Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans or as they were called by fans Baby G and Baby S and when together they were called Shar-Ella.

Now, the group that was just called the "Wildcat Puzzle" was just that, a puzzle, one that was missing a pieces and very special pieces to make it complete, but as people looked at their group it almost looked nearly impossible. Impossible because seeing as that over the years the two starlets had left Albuquerque, New Mexico, their blessed Alma Mater, and their group of friends who were more like a family than friends, and never really looked back.

* * *

**(East High – Theater)**

"Hey, Ms. D, what's the emergency?" Chad asked as the Wildcat Puzzle walked into the theatre that held so many memories for the electric blue-eyed man, as they all went to lean on or sit on the theatre stage as the drama teacher, Ms. Darbus, who had also been their homeroom and drama teacher in their high school years.

"The emergency is that our cast knows barely anything having to do with the musical, which is coming up right around the corner, and you all know from experience that that is _not acceptable_," the drama teacher said as she took off her glasses with a sigh before setting her forehead in her hand as she thought: _As Mr. Bolton once put it, it's so bad I'm gonna scream_.

The Wildcat Puzzle all nodded their heads, all knowing that it was true also, they knew there really was noting much more to say or that could change that, but Ms. Darbus, as if reading their minds, had a sudden thought. Realizing that it was the only thing to do, she would put her plan into action as soon as she got home.

_**So bad I'm gonna scream!**_

_**Ohh! Ahh!!**_

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, here is another one for you guys. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm also hoping that I'm keeping you guys interested because that is my intention as it for you to either like it or loath it and tell me to delete it with mean flames. I love you all!**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Jessica.**_

**OPINION TIME:** What do you think Ms. Darbus is gonna do??

**TRIVIA TIME: **What story should I update next?

A. This One

B. HSM5

C. The Start of Something New

D. Or a New One shot

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	3. Miss You

_**Chapter started: February 27, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: March 6, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, I don't know if this is gonna turn out the way I want it guys, but I'm gonna try it and if I think it's even close to being unworthy I'll rewrite it and then see which one I like better – even though I do this already with most of my work, believe me guys I rewrite the same thing over and over again, just in the different scenarios that I have running through my head and see which one I like better. Is it working so far for you guys – even though I only know you guys get the finished copy, but still, is it working for you guys you think? Well, I'm gonna try my hand at this one a few times and see what I can wrap my mind and heart around. Love you guys!! XOXO

Until next time,

.Jaybaybay. ***For Ebaybee's use only***

**WARNING:** There are a lot of flashbacks that are in first person here okay so, I'm sorry if it's kind of confusing to read.

* * *

**=You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home=**

**-Chapter 3: Miss You-**

_**It's been too long and I'm lost without you**_

_**What am I gonna do**_

_**Said I been needin' you**_

_**I'm wantin' you**_

_**Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you**_

_**Is your heart still mine**_

_**I want to cry sometimes**_

_**I miss you**_

-- Aaliyah, "Miss You"

_**//That it's the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**Start of something new//**_

"_Troy," the male karaoke partner said as he held out his hand towards his unknown female partner as their eyes stayed locked; bright, electric blue on rich, chocolate brown. _

"_Gabriella," the girl said with a gentle smile as her delicate hand took his strong, masculine one._

_--_

"…_but seriously you have an amazing voice. You're a singer, right?" the boy asked as they walked outside on the deck of the ski lodge, in Colorado with steaming cups of hot chocolate in their hands._

"_Just church choir is all. I tried a solo and nearly fainted," the brunette haired girl replied._

"_Really?!" Troy asked shocked before he asked, "Why's that?"_

"_Well, I took one look at all the people staring at me, and the next thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling, end of solo career," Gabriella replied with a gentle smile._

"_Well, with the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe," the boy honestly told the girl with a smile._

"_Well, that was the first time I've done something like that. I mean it was so cool!"_

"_I know, completely!" _

"_Well, you sound like you've done a lot of singing, too."_

"_Yeah, sure, my showerhead is very impressed with me," the boy said causing the girl to giggle as noise started to go off in the background._

"_10…" they listened as the people back inside of the ski lodge started to count down to the New Year. They both looked around awkwardly before they gazed up at the sky as it lit up with fireworks before they looked back at each other, gazing into each other's eyes and taking a quick glance of each other's lips. _

"_Well, I guess I'd better go find my mom and wish her a Happy New Year's," the girl said, breaking their gaze._

"_Yeah, me too. I mean not your mom, my mom…and dad," the boy replied and the girl nodded as she looked down at her feet, before he said, "I'll call you, I'll call you tomorrow!"_

"_Yeah," Gabriella said with a bright smile as she started to reach into her black dress pants pockets and pull out her cell phone. _

"_Here, put your number in," Troy told her as he pulled his cell phone out of his jeans before he said as he opened his phone and focused it on her so, he could take a picture, "Here."_

"_You too," Gabriella told him, handing him her phone as she put her number in his phone, while he took a picture of himself with her phone and typed his number into her phone also._

"_There you go," Troy told her as he handed her her cell phone back, and she handed him his back and as he went to look at it, she walked away with a smile and didn't hear him as he said and asked, "Well, just so you know, singing with you has been the most fun I've had on this entire vacation. So, um where do you live?" He turned his head to find her gone, before he turned his head back and looked down at the picture of the beautiful teenager and quietly said to himself, "Gabriella."

* * *

_

"Troy, over here," the man heard his mother, Lucille Marie Bolton, say, snapping him out of his memory of when he first met his old high school flame.

"Hey, mom, dad," he greeted his parents as he hugged them both and gave them a smile before sitting down and asking, "Where's everyone else?"

"The Danforth's and everyone else should be here soon," his father, Jackson "Jack" Andrew Bolton, replied before he took a sip of his Lava Springs Sweet Iced Tea.

"Oh, okay," the young man replied before he too took a sip of his Iced Tea.

"Well, here they come now, all of them in fact," Lucille told the two men in her life as she stood up to give the females hugs once they reached them at the large table that was reserved for them and them only like every other Sunday afternoon for their annual get together brunch-in at the Lava Springs Country Club which was owned by Ryan's parents, Derby Anne and Vance Kyle Evans.

"Hi, guys," Troy greeted his friends as they all sat down with their parents filling in seats around them.

"Hey, Troy," the group greeted back with soft smiles directed towards the young man.

"Where's Inez at?" Lucille asked Derby, who was sitting down from her, with an empty chair in the middle of them.

"She had a phone call, she said she'll be right in," Derby replied before she said, "Ah, here she comes."

"Good Afternoon, everyone," a middle aged woman with long wavy dark brown hair and eyes with a tanned complexion greeted the group before hugging Lucille and then taking her seat between her and Derby.

"Get everything settled then, Inez?" Vance asked the Filipina woman, who smiled at him and nodded her head in reply.

"Was it…" Troy started to ask, but stopped himself as everyone turned their heads to look at Inez.

"I'm sorry, guys, it wasn't her," Inez told the twenty five year old East High Head Basketball Coach and the rest of the group.

"Oh…" the blue-eyed man said with disappointment before he sank lower in his chair as everyone's hopeful smiles turned into disappointed frowns.

"I'm sorry to get you're guys' hopes up," Inez told the group with a soft, sad smile.

"It's okay, Inez it's not your fault," Taylor gently told the woman before she was pulled into her own memory….

"_The answer is yes!" I exclaimed as I walked up to the new girl with a paint bucket that had a paint brush in it, a big smile on my face, and the papers that I found in my locker, in my hand._

"_Huh?" The new girl, Gabriella Montez, said in confusion._

"_Our Scholastic Decathlon team has its first competition next week and there is certainly a spot for you!" I told her excitingly._

"_Where did those come from?" Gabriella asked me as she spotted the papers in my hand._

"_Didn't you put them in my locker?" I asked her, clearly confused as she was._

"_Of course not…"_

"_Well, we'd love to have you on the team! We meet almost every day after school. Please?"_

"_I need to catch up on the curriculum here first before I think about joining any clubs."_

"Taylor, Baby, you okay?" Chad asked his girlfriend snapping her out of her memory of the first time she talked to her high school best friend.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine, what's up?" Taylor asked her boyfriend with a soft smile.

"You were thinking about her too, huh?" Chad asked her, knowing the sad look in her brown eyes.

"Mhm," she replied before she asked as she gazed into his eyes before she put her head on his broad shoulder, "What were you thinking about?"

"The time after we told Troy and Gabriella what we did to each of them so, they wouldn't do the callbacks and how we came up with a plan to make sure the back then-evil Evans twins didn't get their way or in the way of Gabriella and Troy getting the roles in the winter musical," Chad replied before he got lost in the thought of the morning they found out what the schedule was going to be like for that day…

"_Callback's the same day as the game?" My co-captain best friend said shocked._

"_And the school decathlon," the girl I had grown to know was my little sister added in the same shocked tone._

"_I smell a rat named Darbus…" I stated with my trusty basketball underneath my arm._

"_Actually, its two rats and neither of them are named Darbus," Kelsi explained._

"_Do you know something about this…small person?" I used 'small person' because I didn't know her name back them, but I sure do know, why wouldn't I she's like another little sister to me and she's another close friend to me._

"_Small Person" sighed before she replied, "Ms. Darbus might think she's protecting the show, but Ryan and Sharpay are pretty much only concerned with protecting themselves."_

"_Do you know what I'm gonna to do to those two overgrown show dogs?" I said angry, as I handed my basketball to Troy._

"_Nothing, we're not gonna do anything to them. Except sing…maybe. All right, now this is only going to happen; if we all work together…now whose in?" My co-captain said coming through with a plan like he always did even though I really wanted to hurt the two blonds back them…_

"Yeah," Taylor replied back sadly as she looked at what was left of the use-to-be Wildcats, who all looked like they too were in deep thoughts of their own.

And she was right, they all were:

Kelsi with her thought of when she sang with Gabriella when they took summer jobs at Lava Springs the summer between Junior and Senior year…

_**//Na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na. **_

_**Yeah, you are the music in me**_

_**You know the words **_

"_**Once upon a time"**_

_**Make you listen, there's a reason//**_

_I sang "Troy and Gabriella's Song" while playing the piano and I smiled as Gabriella began to sing with me…_

_**//When your dream**_

_**There's a chance you'll find**_

_**A little laughter**_

_**Or happy ever after//**_

Jason was thinking of the time that both he and Gabriella fell asleep on the theatre stage because of the late night drama practice rehearsals for the Senior Year musical…

"_Yes, Mr. Danforth, you may now…" was all I heard before I zoned out and looked around the stage as I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, man was I dead tired._

_Before I could ask Chad why he was in a clown suite, I felt something cuddle up to me and yawn before I felt something heavy against my shoulder. Looking down on my right shoulder, I smiled noticing that it was Troy's girlfriend and my beloved 'little sister' Gabriella, who was sound asleep on my shoulder and as another yawn escaped my mouth I decided to follow her lead and I laid back on my back and took her with me so she was cuddled up to me in a brother-sister kind of way and together we both slept until…whenever it was we slept till…_

Zeke was thinking about the time when he was left alone in the gym after they first one the basketball championships their Junior Year and how Sharpay practically brushed him off, but then surprisingly came back and tackled him…

"_These cookies are genius. The best things I've ever tasted. Will you make some more for me Zeke?" She said as she came running through the gym doors and runs up to me, kicking the white and red balloons that were on the gym floor every which direction._

_With a bright smile I replied as she wrapped her toned and petite arms around me in a death grip and looked up at me, "I might even make you a crème brulee."_

"_Ooh," was all that she replied with along with a smile, and the rest they said was history…_

Martha was thinking about the time that she and Gabriella went to take a dance class together at the community center for some fun…

"_Oh my gosh, my legs feel like jell-o," Gabriella told me as we both sat down in the seats during our break of our first dance class._

"_I know, mine too," I told her before we both took a drink of our water bottles and with a smile I told her, "I'm really glad we did this together, Gabriella. Thanks for coming and doing this with me."_

"_I am too and of course I would do this with you, thanks for asking me to come and do this with you, I've had so much fun today, even though I'm gonna be sore for like a month," she told me causing us both to giggle as we hugged each other and she was right, even after a month we were surprisingly still in pain..._

And Ryan, was thinking about the time that he and Sharpay had did their call back and then smiled in victory seeing as Gabriella and Troy didn't appear when Ms. Darbus first called their names before he and Sharpay were pushed off to the side of the stage so the late coming Gabriella and Troy could perform for a surprisingly full audience while Kelsi also stood up to them…

"…_and we have not got a pianist," Ms. Darbus said, explaining why Troy and Gabriella couldn't do their final callbacks._

"_That's showbiz," I told them with a satisfying smirk._

"_We'll sing without a piano," East High's Primo Boy told the teacher._

_My sister and I watched as Kelsi ran back over to us and said to Troy before saying to Ms. Darbus, "Oh no you won't. Pianist here, Ms. Darbus."_

"_You really don't want to do that," my sister said trying to scare Kelsi._

"_Oh yes, I really do," Kelsi said, standing up against my sister and saying as she ran to the piano, "Ready on stage!"_

"_Oh!" I heard my sister exclaim in shock and I'll admit I was shocked too._

"_Now,_ that's _showbiz," Ms. Darbus said and I have to admit I did laugh on the inside because if I laughed on the outside I would most likely be buried six feet under the ground…_

* * *

**(Monday – East High School)**

As Ms. Darbus and the Wildcat Puzzle waited for the students involved in the musical to come in during study hall to run lines, they all listened to the sounds around them, but they all listened even more intently when they heard a group of students talking about two specific people that they all missed…

"Oh my God, did you check out the latest Victoria's Secret magazine?!"

"Yeah I did! And I totally loved Baby G's and Baby S's outfits, they were so cute."

"I know! I'm totally ordering them," the one girl told her best friend.

"Did you girls also know that we guys checked Maxim's Hot 100 list last night, and guess who made the spots for number two and one?" One of the senior football players told them.

"Baby S made number two and Baby G made number one," the girls and some guys replied with wide smiles.

"Of course, they would! Those girls are the hottest things to ever grace Hollywood!"

"Did you guys also hear that they're taking a little va-ca and then going to do some charity concerts some where's?" The one girl told the group.

"Yeah, I want to find out when and where so, I can get tickets and go see them live in person. It would be so much better than watching them on TV, but then again I ain't really complaining," the one boy replied with a wide smile as did the other guys in agreement.

"I'll tell you what I can't wait for, their new movies and CD's! They're gonna be fricking sick!" Another guy added into the mix.

"You know what would be really cool?" One of the girls asked the group.

"What?"

"If they would come and perform together for the Senior Prom!"

"That would be sweet," one of the guys replied causing the gang to wish the same thing so, they could actually maybe talk to them and fix things with them, but they all sighed and let an unknown tear slip from each of their eyes knowing that, that would be impossible so, quickly wiping at their eyes they all had one thought in their mind: _I miss you, guys._

_**I want to cry sometimes**_

_**I miss you**_

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there's another R&R's! I hope you guys all enjoyed this one, I might write another one or take a nap seeing as I don't feel good. I love you guys, love you lots SIS! **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**.Jaybaybay.**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,  
I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,  
I wanna see her bearing their child,  
I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,  
I Want To See Them Have It All.  
But... I guess I will have to wait...  
~Z&V~**


	4. When There Was You & Me

_**Chapter started: March 6, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: March 17, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one for you guys and you guys put me through some small drama I tell you because I couldn't find my notebook that has the outline for this for a while there so, thank the heavens above that I did if you really love it this much, which I doubt it. I love you guys, and I hope you guys enjoy this one. Remember to R&R!

--Jess.

* * *

**=You'll Always Find You Way Back Home=**

**-Chapter 4: When There Was You & Me-**

_**I thought you were my fairytale**_

_**My dream when I'm not sleeping**_

_**A wish upon a star that's coming true**_

_**But everybody else could tell**_

_**That I confused my feelings with the truth**_

_**When there was you and me**_

-- Vanessa Hudgens, "When There Was You and Me"

"_Your summer activities consultant has arrived," the basketball captain said as he walked up to his girlfriend, who was getting stuff from her locker as school let out for summer vacation for three months before they would return for another year of high school, their senior year to be exact._

"_Hopefully some of those activities will include a job," the girl said as she closed her locker and leaned against it._

"_Hey, whatever happens, as long as we're together, it's cool, right?" The boy asked his girlfriend with a positive attitude in his voice and posture._

"_You promise?" the seventeen year old asked her boyfriend._

"_Here's my promise," the boy tells her before moving to stand behind her. Taking a deep breath he grabs something and moves to put it around the girl's neck._

"_T as in Troy?" the girl asked as she turned around after fingering the necklace._

"_Well, I…yeah," the boy replied with a soft smile.

* * *

_

"…and in other news, a source close to the international exotic beauties known as Baby G and Baby S, spilled that the two multi-talented females will be taking a bit of a break before they do some charity concerts. It is unclear where the concerts or the starlets will be, but we will defiantly keep you guys updated whenever we find out more about this or these two lovely ladies..

Well, that's our show for today and stay tuned for more of E! News where hopefully we will have the scoop on Baby S and Baby G's concerts, and their love lives seeing as they are rumored to be dating Chance Crawford and Alex Pettyfer," the E! News female host said before one of the girls that she was talking about turned off the TV with a sigh.

Picking up her red iPhone, the female pressed a few things before pressing a speed dial number before saying, "E, we need to clear up the rumors of me dating Alex…yes, again….Okay, thanks E, I love you! Bye!"

The young female starlet sighed as she stood up and fixed her rolled to the knees hot pink sweat pants that had 'New York' in zebra print with blue outlining each letter, before she pulled her spaghetti strap zebra print lace cami down a little more so only about a little strip of flat stomach skin showed along with her diamond studded belly button piercing. The twenty four year old then played with her T necklace as she sighed and started to walk up the walls of glass that opened up to an outdoor patio that had roof heaters, day-beds, two gas fire pits, a sunken bar, a heated pool and more with beautiful palm tree and other exotic pieces of nature as the backdrop.

Sitting down on the chocolate waterproof padded sun lounger or day-bed, the female grabbed the multi-colored Louis Vuitton (LV) monogram covered notebook that had her initials 'G.M.M' in the corner followed by the quote "Never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game", also on each page were different quotes about love and life that always inspired her to write multi-number one hits.

With a soft smile the girl, opened it up and read the quote on the first page, wishing that she was told about that in high school, "'Don't let someone become your everything, because when they're gone you have nothing.'"

With a sigh, she turned to the next blank page and wrote a quote up at the top, one that she said everything she saw a star so, with that in mind she wrote it on the top of her page:

_**"Star light, star bright…first star I see tonight…I wish I may…I wish I might…have the wish I wish tonight…" – **_**Unknown**

With her quote written, and as the memories and dreams that had kept her up most of her post-high school life, played in mind over and over again, she started to write down lyrics to a song…

* * *

Pulling up to the private gates atop of the famous "bird-streets" that were above Sunset Plaza, the driver pressed a button before she pulled up to a sexy, contemporary, designer home that had spectacular city views.

Pulling into the five car garage, Sharpay parked her black Lexus SUV and grabbed her LV tote before getting out of the car and walking into the beautiful home that belonged to her and her best friend, Gabriella. With a smile the blonde walked into the beautifully designed stainless steel kitchen before slipping off her black UGG's from UGG Australia before she continued to walk into the house. Passing through the cream, gold, and chocolate brown living room, she looked to see if her best friend was sitting on the couch, but noticing that she wasn't there she continued to make her way through the three bedroom and four and half bath house.

Reaching her bedroom, she opened the in-swing French doors to reveal her master suite bedroom. With a slight smile and a sigh, she set her LV tote on her bed which had pink satin sheets and pillow cases with a pink canopy, and a black velvet bedspread that had pink rhinestones polka dotting it.

"Maui, Blondie!" Sharpay squealed as she knelt down so her adoringly cute little Teacup Maltipoo and her other equally adoring cute Maltipoo Bichon dogs – Maui being the Teacup butterscotch colored Maltipoo while Blondie was the white Maltipoo Bichon - could jump into her arms. "How are two of my favorite girls doing? Mommy missed you so much, yes I did." Blondie and Maui whimpered to her until she picked them both up and held them so, they could lick her face causing her to giggle before she placed a kiss on the tops of their heads before she asked them, "Now, where's my other two favorite girls at, huh?" The only reply she got was small whines and with a smile she kissed the tops of their heads again before she said, "How about we go find them?"

Sharpay dimmed her bedroom lights before she walked out of her bedroom with her babies in her arms, all three of them in search for the other two girls that lived in the house with them. The first area they checked was Gabriella's bedroom and found no sight of the starlit or her black Toy Poodle, Shadow so, they kept looking.

Finally, the three girls found Shadow, who was laying in the hot California sun by their heated pool, and they also found the brunette there also, but before Sharpay or her babies could make their presences known, they listened as the brunette began to sing and as she sung the blonde watched her friend flip through their old high school yearbook, a photo album, all the while tears running down her cheeks:

After her best friend got done singing, the blonde quickly, yet carefully let her dogs down before she rushed to the brunette's side and took her into her arms to comfort her as she sobbed heartbreaking sobs with waterfall like tears.

"Shh, Brie-Ella, shh," Sharpay said in a quiet and loving tone, trying to comfort her best friend as she rocked her back and forth while rubbing soothing circles on her back. Sharpay smiled as Shadow, hearing her owner cry, got onto Gabriella's lap and started giving her kisses and cuddling up to her while Blondie and Maui hopped up onto the sun lounger and cuddled into Gabriella's sides.

"It hurts so much, Shar-Bear," Gabriella whispered through her heavy sobs.

"I know, Sweetie, I know, shhh," Sharpay replied as she continued to rock and sooth her best friend the best she could.

"I just want it to all go away," Gabriella told her through her sobs.

"I know, Sweetie, I know," Sharpay told her before she softly said, "Brie-Ella, Sweetie, you know the only real way to make it all go away is to…"

"I can't Shar-Bear, I'm not strong enough," Gabriella told her best friend as she frantically shook her head 'no'.

"Brie-Ella, yes you can. You are strong, you're the strongest person I know," Sharpay told her before she softly told her again, "Brie-Ella, strong is fighting! It's hard, and it's painful, and it's every day, but Gabriella if you can't be strong for me or anyone else, then be strong for you, Gabriella, just be strong for you, okay?"

"Okay," Gabriella said between her quiet sobs.

"That's my girl," Sharpay told her as she hugged her before she softly said, "You know what we have to do, right?"

"Unfortunately, yeah I do," Gabriella told the blonde and together the all girl family sat together each being each other's comfort and sense of strength.

_**I thought you felt it too**_

_**When there was you and me**_

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, here's another one for you guys, I hope you enjoyed it. This one, for me, was really hard to write, especially trying to find an approiate song title for it, but hopefully I pulled that off so, my question to you guys is, did I do it? Well, hopefully I did do it. Well, I'm going to go to bed, seeing as I don't feel so good. I love you guys! XOXO**_

_**--Jessica..**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	5. Teenager

_**Chapter started: March 18, 2010.**_

_**Chapter finished: August 6, 2010.**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, guys here's a new one and as soon as I'm done writing this one (and possibly the multiple versions of this one) I will post the one I wrote before this one, Kay? Well, I'm just warning you all know, this one is gonna be a hard one for me to pick a title, song chorus and all that jazz for it, but especially starting it and all of the song stuff I put into it. Well, I'm gonna go and see what I can come up with and feel like trying, wish me luck and please tell me how it turns out by reading and reviewing chapter five. Love you guys! XOXO

-Jess.

* * *

**=You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home=**

**-Chapter 5: Teenager –**

_**Give me a break**_

_**I'm just a teenager**_

_**I like puttin' things off till later**_

_**Just hangin' out**_

_**Havin' fun**_

_**Give me a break**_

_**I'm just a teenager**_

- Jordan Pruitt, "Teenager"

"_Okay, everyone, Ryan, the show's on," Kelsi told the group of East High School students, who all had applied for a summer job at the Lava Springs Country Club the summer between Junior and Senior year. _

"_Where's the music?" Ryan asked the girl, who shared the same passion for wearing hats as he did. He smiled as a thank you to her, before asking, "Where's Troy?"_

_The boy in question entered the Lava Springs' kitchen were all the junior staff members were getting ready to do the Country Club's yearly summer talent show, "Talked to Sharpay, everything's cool."_

"_Hey, speaking of my sister, she wants you to learn a new song," Ryan told Troy as he handed him the sheet of music._

_Troy read the title of the sheet of music before giving a disbelieving chuckle and saying unbelievingly, "'Everyday', I can't learn a new song!"_

"_Kelsi will help you with it," Ryan told him with a smile._

"_Come on!" The music composer said as she grabbed the basketball captain's arm and led him out of the kitchen and into the room that contained the black piano.

* * *

_

_**(Albuquerque, New Mexico – East High School)**_

"Hey, Hoops Man, you okay?" Kelsi asked Troy as they all sat in the gym during their lunch period like always.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, what's up?" Troy asked the girl with a soft smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why don't you tell us," Jason suggested.

"Huh?" Troy asked confused, raising one eyebrow.

"You seemed like you weren't with us for a while, Man. Care to share what's on your mind?" Chad asked his best friend.

"Nah, it's nothing, don't worry about it guys," Troy told them and seeing them still giving him knowing looks, he gave them a 'you-know-what-or-who-I-was-thinking-about' look back. Knowing that trick worked seeing as they all nodded their heads in realization, he asked them, "So, who knows anything about the assembly that is supposed to be happening today after lunch?"

All the gym teacher got in reply was 'no-s' and a comment from Zeke, "You know something? The only two people, who actually know what it is about is Ms. D and Mr. Matsui."

"Now that you mention it, Man, I do realize that," Chad told him and they all shook their heads in agreement before letting their minds wonder.

They were soon brought out of la-la land by Mr. Matsui's voice coming through the speakers around the high school, "Attention, please. When the bell to end the lunch period rings, I would like the student body to go to their fifth period class and your fifth period teacher then they will bring you down to the theater after they are called for the assembly. Also, while at the assembly, remember that everything that you do and say reflects us Wildcats so, please try to be kind, considerate, and respectful. I would also ask that you will be inviting to our guests. That is all. Thank you, Wildcats."

"Yeah, something is definitely up, you can tell by the sound of his voice," Taylor commented causing them all to nod their heads again.

"Yeah, well we all better wrap this up and get to our classrooms and wait for our students and phone calls," Troy told them as he got up and stretched before saying, "I'll see you all in there."

"See ya," the group said as they all moved to walk out of the gym, all except for Chad, who was the assistant gym teacher, which sometimes made people wonder why Coach Bolton really need an assistant teacher anyways.

"So, you still haven't stopped thinking about Gab-," Chad started to say to his best friend, but was cut off when he got the 'don't-even-say-her-name-or-else' look that the head basketball coach gave him. "Sorry, Dude."

"I know, Man," Troy told him as he ran a hand through his chestnut locks before saying, trailing off "It's still really hard to…"

"Do you think it will ever get easier for you?" Chad asked him as they stood up and watched their class file into the gym and take seats on the bleachers, knowing that they weren't allowed to change because of the assembly.

"I really don't think so," Troy admitted to his best friend before he called on a student, who had their hand raised, "Yes, Mr. Cooley?"

"Coach B, do you know what the assembly is about?" "Mr. Cooley" asked the head coach, voicing the question that was on the minds of many around the school.

"No, I really have no idea and neither does Coach Danforth, if we knew, we would most likely tell you…or maybe not, depends," Troy told his class and smiled as some of them laughed.

"But what I will tell as will Coach Bolton, is that please do keep in mind what Mr. Matsui said about representing East High and our namesake because if not then we so aren't worthy of the being called East High Wildcats, now are we?" Chad asked them.

"**NO!"** The group shouted back.

"Good, then you won't let us down will you?" Coach Bolton asked them.

"**NO!"** The group yelled back as Chad jogged over to Taylor.

"Let's go guys," Chad told the group after Taylor got done telling him that she was sent by Mr. Matsui to get them and together the whole class along with Ms. McKessie's class and Ms. McKessie all walked towards the auditorium and or theater.

* * *

"….alright, now during this assembly I want you all to remember what I said during the previous announcement I made not too long ago and I know for a fact that your teachers reminded you so, please do keep that in mind, as well as that we have a good reputation here at East and I will not tolerate anyone ruining that so, with that being said teachers' eyes will be everywhere as will mine," Mr. Matsui said as he finished up his speech before saying, "Now, please give a warm round of applause for East High's Drama and English teacher, Ms. Darbus, who is gonna introduce…our guests."

"Thank you, Mr. Matsui," Ms. Darbus thanked him before she continued with her speech, "Now as you all know our annual Spring musicale is right around the corner, but I also know that none of you are aware at how bad this year's spring cast does not know anything to do with it and this is very unacceptable in the art of the theater.

Now, I'm sure you've all heard me talk about the best two musicales East High and the people of Albuquerque have ever watched, and those plays were 'Twinkle Towne' and 'Senior Year'. You also know that parts of the casts to the two musicales are right here, in this very front row. So, with that I would also like to remind you that Coach Bolton, who was the leading male in both of them, was also a basketball and golf player, who had managed _to keep up_ with them, the musicales, _and_ his grades."

Troy looked and heard Ms. Darbus as she said this and as she mentioned how he kept his grades up, he thought, _Well, I only kept them up because of _her_._

"And when the 'Senior Year' play was being put on, along with Coach Bolton, Coach Danforth, Ms. Nielsen, Mr. Cross, Mr. Baylor, Mr. Evans, Ms. Cox, and Ms. McKessie, all were in their senior year here at East High so, on top of passing tests, keeping grades up, tutoring, studying, sports, other extra-curricular activities, making decisions about going or not going to college, _and_ graduation, they all managed to put on the show while keeping up their grades, keeping up with their sports, _and remembering their lines_.

The rest of the student body, might not know this because no one really talks about it, but there was also two other ladies that did both 'Twinkle Towne' and 'Senior Year', one of those girls happened to graduate top of her class, have a 4.0 GPA, a 2400 on her SATs – which meant she didn't miss a question, getting her the perfect score –, managed to be the valedictorian, and go on to a great college and even graduate early from that college. The other lady was also the drama club co-president with Mr. Evans, and she also graduated in the Top 10 in her class and went on to a great college and also graduate early from it, and no matter how different the two were, they still had one thing in common: their love and dedication for the theater and the musicales that were produced.

Now, the whole point of this whole assembly is not only to prove to the drama club members that you can succeed in following your dreams and fulfilling them as long as you have courage, dedication, and love for it. This assembly is also a motivator for you students and the only way to do that was well…how about I just let them tell you or you can see for yourself. Do you all want to meet some blasts from the pasts?"

"**YEAH!"** The student body yelled as did some teachers, while all of the Wildcat Puzzle sat quietly in their front row, center stage, chairs and held their breaths, hoping and praying that the two they had in mind, were who Ms. Darbus was talking about.

Ms. Darbus smiled and walked off stage as the curtains closed and the lights went off in the theater, except for the stage lights and the lights that were around the edge of the stage so no one fell off of it. With a smile on her face, she took a CD out of its case, and popped it into the stereo and walked off the stage and sat down in her seat beside Troy with a proud, yet secretive smile playing on her lips.

"Ms. D is it…" Troy started to ask.

"You'll just have to wait and find out for yourself Mr. Bolton," Ms. Darbus told him before giving him a look that said 'be quiet and watch the show'.

_**/I like stayin' up all night**_

_**I think it's my right sleepin' till noon**_

_**I love watching scary movies**_

_**I could stay shopping all day**_

_**Gettin' my way**_

_**Tryin' on shoes**_

_**Don't tell me what I should be doin'/**_

"No, way, it couldn't be!" Troy heard Zeke said as almost everybody in the theater recognized the voice and the person it belonged to causing everyone to stand up and cheer loudly.

And out she walked in a pair of red Christian Louboutin Eventa Mary Jane's that had a three inch heel to them, a pair of red and grey knee high socks that fell just an inch below her knees, a red and black and white plaid mini skirt, and a white tank top with her blonde hair straightened except for her bangs which were swept to the side with a little flare out to the ends of each strand. The owner of the voice also had a tanned and toned body with soft pink glitter lip gloss on, smokey eye-shadow on, and diamond jewelry topping it off.

As the blonde brought the jeweled microphone up to her mouth and began to sing and as the crowd went wild, Zeke couldn't help but think: _She looks even more beautiful than I remember, if that's even possible_.

And as Zeke was thinking this, Ryan was thinking how the person he longed to see in person was standing on that very high school stage singing with her whole heart like she did many years ago.

_**/Give me a break**_

_**I'm just a teenager**_

_**I like putting things off till later**_

_**Just hangin' out**_

_**Takin' my time**_

_**Give me a break**_

_**I'm just a teenager**_

_**I'm automatically attracted to danger**_

_**I can't help myself**_

_**Can be no one else**_

_**I'm just a teenager**_

_**I dread making my bed**_

_**I wish I could get out of cleanin' my room**_

_**Cause I hate keeping my friends waiting**_

_**Fast cars**_

_**Playin' it by heart**_

_**Googling stars**_

_**And searching for tunes**_

_**Does anyone here get what I'm saying?/**_

"**YEAH!"** The crowd yelled to the singer, who flashed them a smile before she continued to sing and dance:

_**/Give me a break**_

_**I'm just a teenager**_

_**I like puttin' things off till later**_

_**Just hangin' out**_

_**Havin' fun**_

_**Takin' my time**_

_**Give me a break**_

_**I'm automatically attracted to danger**_

_**I can't help myself**_

_**Can be no one else**_

_**I'm just a teenager/**_

Everyone continued to cheer and then quieted down a little more as a ring could be heard and they all quietly listened as the singer answered after making a phone with her thumb and second finger, "Hello, this is Sharpay."

"Hey, what's up?" Came a voice that the Wildcat Puzzle and some others knew really well.

"You'll never guess who called my yesterday."

"Who?"

"You know that guy that's taking me to homecoming?" Sharpay asked into her "phone".

"Yeah," they heard the other voice reply.

"He was like, 'you took my breath away when I saw you'," they heard Sharpay say before the other girl giggled before Sharpay continued, "He called me sweetie too!"

"Aww," they heard the other voice coo.

"I don't know if I like him though," they heard Sharpay say before she hung up and everyone then went even wilder as another female walked on stage and began to sing and dance.

_**/I want more minutes on my cell phone**_

_**I wanna credit card of my own**_

_**I want the keys to a Mercedes-Benz**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I wanna wear what I wanna wear**_

_**I wanna copy when I think it's fair**_

_**I wanna chill at the mall with my friends**_

_**Does anyone here get what I'm saying?/**_

And there she was, the girl that Troy hadn't stopped dreaming about since he first saw her in a ski lodge in Colorado during his Junior Year Winter Break. Taking in all of her starlet glory, he started with her feet and made his way up. On her feet sat a simple pair of black soft satin high heels that had what looked to be a 4 1/3 inch heel to them, adding height to her; her legs and the bottom half of her body was clothed with a simple pair of white denim straight leg jeans, and he definitely loved the way they hugged every curve of the bottom portion of her body; over the upper portion of her body sat a rich Caribbean blue thick strap satin top and a belt that sat on top of it, resting on her hips; around her neck sat a sterling silver 'Baby G' necklace; a pair of diamond drop earrings sat in her ears and they also matched her diamond bangle and white leather banded Chanel (CC) diamond encrusted watch; her makeup was kept simple with light lip gloss and smokey eye makeup; and topping off her whole outfit was her beautiful dark brown locks that were in their natural wavy style, but they were parted on the right side of her head and as her wavy bangs fell on and around her face, the rest of her hair was brought to the left side in a bun that was kept pinned to her head, letting gentle waves fall out of the bun; and to him she was simply one phrase, the phrase that he would always use for her: a simply breathtaking Greek Goddess, his Aphrodite – the Greek Goddess of Love.

He watched as the brunette beauty took the next verse, before she finished it up with her stage cohort:

_**/Just hangin' out**_

_**Havin' fun**_

_**Takin' my time**_

_**I can't help myself**_

_**Can be no one else**_

_**I'm just a teenager**_

_**Give me a break I'm just a teenager**_

_**I like putting things off till later (till later)**_

_**Just hangin' out**_

_**Havin' fun**_

_**Takin' my time**_

_**Give me a break I'm just a teenager**_

_**I'm automatically attracted to danger**_

_**I can't help myself**_

_**Can be no one else**_

_**I'm just a teenager**_

_**Give me a break I'm just a teenager/**_

"Ladies and Gents, Ms. Gabriella Montez," the blonde said as she introduced her best friend, who smiled, waved and bowed.

"Ladies and Gents, Ms. Sharpay Evans," the brunette said, introducing her blonde temporarily straightened haired best friend, who strutted forward with a little bit of attitude, a smirk, and a wink before she joined her best friend and together they each wrapped an arm around each other's waists.

"**WE LOVE YOU SHARPAY, GABRIELLA!"** Most of the male population screamed at the two starlets who giggled and flashed them an 'I love you' sign language sign.

"Well, then I guess I sure don't need to introduce my two favorite girls, do I?" Ms. Darbus asked as she walked back on stage and hugged the two girls as they both took a side to stand by before the teacher continued to talk, "As some of you might not be aware of, Ms. Evans and Ms. Montez here, walked, talked, and performed at this very school with these eight teachers right down in front of me. These two are also here not only to give a pep talk to the drama club at practice later, but to also give back to East High School," Ms. Darbus told them before she turned to the two girls and asked, "Would you like to tell them or should I?"

"Tell us what?" Some of the kids said.

"We'll tell them Ms. D, thanks," the two girls said together and then hugged their favorite teacher.

"Well, well, well, I can't even remember the last time I walked and performed on this very stage or at this very school, how about you Brie-Ella?" Sharpay asked her best friend.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I clearly remember, for me it was the last night of the Senior Year musicale," Gabriella replied to her best friend as they both moved to sit on stools that were brought out by two janitors for them to sit on which they did, arms still looped together.

"Now that think about it, it was the same for me too," Sharpay replied to her before they asked together, "So, how's everyone today?" They both giggled as they got different replies from many of the audience members, before Sharpay said, "Well, what Ms. Darbus gave us the honor of doing is…"

"telling you guys that…" Gabriella added onto to it before they said together, "_we will be performing concerts here in Albuquerque!_" Getting a bunch of happy exclamations from the crowd, they continued to talk to them before Mr. Matsui had to close it up so; the students could go to their lockers before heading home for the weekend.

* * *

"….as you can tell from my story and Sharpay's story is that we've both been where you're at, especially the seniors. We know the hardships that come with senior year, especially when you're doing extracurricular activities," Gabriella said to the drama club after Sharpay got done telling her story about how she managed in high school. Seeing a student raise their hand, Gabriella pointed at the person and said, "Yes?"

"Hi, Gabriella, Sharpay, I'm Julie and I just want to say right off the bat, that I love you both, you're my role models," Julie told them before she asked, "I was wondering Ms. Montez, how you managed in high school especially when you were on the Scholastic Decathlon team, the Yearbook staff, in the school productions, applying for colleges, and everything else you did?"

"How I managed my time or how I kept everything separate while finding time for friends, family and um, a boy-," Gabriella asked her, starting to say 'boyfriend' at the end, when she noticed her ex-boyfriend back in the very back row, not participating in the drama practice at all with the rest of her ex-friends so, with a smile and a sisterly squeeze of the hand from Sharpay she said, "I mean while finding time for friends, family, and applying for college?"

"Yeah," Julie replied to her.

"Well, I always had to tell myself to calm down and…I guess I just really used my conscience and the people around me to help out with it," Gabriella told her, quickly glancing towards her ex-boyfriend who was a major part in helping her in her last year of high school before asking, "Do you mind if I suggest something to you guys?"

"No," the group replied back, and to Ms. Darbus' and the Wildcat Puzzle's surprise they watched as the group took notes and listened intently to the two starlets.

"I suggest maybe making a time table for yourself, like sit down and say 'Okay, I'm gonna do this from this time to this time…like you could study from like 3:30 to 4:00, you know what I'm saying?" Gabriella replied.

"Yeah, thanks Ms. M," they all replied back.

"Well, you guys are very welcome," Gabriella told them with a smile and a soft giggle.

"Brie-Ella, we need to go to the hotel and check in with the managers," Sharpay quietly reminded her best friend and together they bid goodbye to the teenagers and Ms. Darbus before walking off stage after gathering up their stuff.

The Wildcat Puzzle as well as everyone else watched as they both put on their sunglasses – Sharpay's a pair of Jimmy Choo's 'Sky S' sunglasses and Gabriella's a pair of aviator sunglasses from Ray Ban – and grabbed their totes before looping arms and walking off the stage, down the stairs, up the aisle, and out of the theater.

And right there and then, the Wildcat Puzzle knew that they wanted their girls back into their lives.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

_**Well, here's this one. I hope you guys liked it, but this by far is not my favorite chapter of this story so far. I hope that you guys didn't get too bummed from this chapter and I'm also hoping that the next chapter will be better, but I guess we will see. XOXO**_

_**-Jessica.**_

_**Trivia:**_ Who opened for the HSM Cast on the HSM Concert Tour?

Jordan Pruitt

The Cheetah Girls

Selena Gomez

Miley Cryus

The Jonas Brothers

Justin Bieber

_**Author's Note (August 06, 2010):**_ Well, I totally forgot that I had this chapter to look over and post so, I'm hoping that I'm not too, too late and you guys are still waiting for me to update so you can continue to read. By the way, I can't believe I'm at twenty reviews with only four chapters. Please keep 'em coming, I love all of the feedback, it truly makes my day – no lie! Well, I'm gonna go post this for you all. Please R&R!

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	6. The House That Built Me

_**Chapter Started: August 11, 2010**_

_**Chapter Finished: August 18, 2011**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here's a new one readers and reviewers and I hope that you guys enjoy it, even though I've been debating whether to do this one first or the next two first that I'm thinking about, but I'll guess I'll just have to wait and see once I've done with this chapter, huh? Well, here it is, I won't keep you waiting any longer.

* * *

_**=You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home= **_

_**-Chapter Six: The House That Built Me-**_

_**I thought I could touch this place or feel it**_

_**This brokenness inside me might start healing**_

_**Out here it's like I'm someone else**_

_**I thought that maybe I could find myself**_

_**If I could just come in I swear I'll leave**_

_**Won't take nothing but a memory**_

_**From the house that built me**_

_**You leave home, you move one and you do the best you can**_

_**I got lost in this whole world and forgot who I am**_

- Miranda Lambert, "The House That Built Me"

"_Gabriella, oh my Mija," Were the first words out of Inez Montez's mouth as she opened up her front door to find her crying daughter, and her daughter's best friend._

"_I'm sorry to drop in like this, Ms. Montez, but I didn't know where else to take her right now," Sharpay told her best friend's mother._

"_Sharpay, Sweetie," Inez greeted as she pulled them both into hugs before ushering them into the house and into the living room. Making them sit down on the couch, she sat between her two favorite girls. "First off, it's not a problem dropping by like this, and second off, what's wrong, Mija? You looked like you just…"_

"_We had lunch with the gang," Sharpay spoke softly, answering for her wheeping friend before she scolded at no one in particular and cursed their names as she said, "They decided to bring up old memories, ones that hurt like hell, especially for her, and this is what happened." _

"_Did…?" The mother asked quietly and instantly, without having to finish the sentence, Sharpay knew what Gabriella's mother was, or rather who, she was referring too._

"_Yep, him too," Sharpay replied, "That snide son-of-a-bitch."_

"_Sharpay," Inez gently scolded the blonde as she cradled her daughter._

"_Sorry, Momma Montez, but it's the truth," the blonde replied as Inez took the blonde into her other side._

"_Well, it may be true, but it's always best to think of the best in people and not the worst, no matter how true it may be or how impossible it may seem," the wise mother replied…_

…_it's always best to think the best in people and not the worst, no matter how true it may be or how impossible it may seem… - Inez Montez_

Gabriella wrote at the top of her song book's new lyrical page before she wrote down the title, _The House That Built Me_, and then setting to work on the lyrics and the song chords not noticing her mother and her best friend were watching from the doorway as she began to sing the first verse of the song:

_**I know they say you can't go home again**_

_**I just had to come back one last time**_

_**Ma'am, I know you don't know me from Adam**_

_**But these hand prints on the front steps are mine**_

_**Up those stairs in that little back bedroom**_

_**Is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar**_

_**And I bet you didn't know under that live oak**_

_**My favorite dog is buried in the yard**_

How true those lyrics were was insane for everything that was just pouring from her heart and into a song, both Inez and Sharpay realized. They both knew that the girl no matter how strong she was, could easily be broken because of one, Troy Alexander Bolton. He was the one person, the right person, who had all the right things and ways to break her heart into a trillion little pieces, but to also put all those jagged little pieces of a pure heart, back together.

_**I thought if I could touch this place or feel it**_

_**This brokenness inside me might start healing**_

_**Out here it's like I'm someone else**_

_**I thought that maybe I could find myself**_

Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez weren't close in high school, never were and never would be was what it seemed to others, but as they say things change and people change and that was definitely the definition of Sharpay and Gabriella's relationship. They started out rougher than anyone else in the world, rougher than Romeo and Juliet (minus the whole tragic true love bit), but soon grew to care and depend on each other for almost everything, which is why Sharpay knew that Gabriella no matter how much of a perfect mask she put on for everyone, she couldn't mask the brokenness inside of her from the people who truly knew her – like Sharpay knew her, like Troy _use to_ know her which Sharpay had pointed to him.

_**If I could just come in, I swear I'll leave**_

_**Won't take nothing but a memory**_

_**From the house that built me**_

"I should've listened to her," Sharpay whispered to Inez as they watched Gabriella stop playing her guitar to write something done in her song book followed by a few strums on the guitar strings.

Inez, not knowing what the blonde was talking about, stayed silent and opened her ears up to more than just her daughter's beautiful music, but to her daughter's best friend's whispering.

"She had told me…." The blonde started…

"_Sharpay, I really don't think this is a good idea," Gabriella told her best friend as she stood in their hotel room suite's bathroom dressed in her robe, a towel in her hair, and her slippers._

"_Brie-Ella, we've been through this," Sharpay softly told her best friend as she slipped out of her own robe and into a pink lacy bra and thong set from Victoria's Secret (VS). _

"_Shar-Bear, I know, I know," Gabriella replied back in the same tone as she finished rubbing her VS Secret Garden Love Spell lotion on her body followed by a few sprits of her matching body spray._

"_Then stop trying to get out of it, Gabriella Marie," the blonde told the brunette as she walked towards the brunette holding the top of her red dress with white polka-dots. _

"_Don't Gabriella Marie me, Sharpay Anne," Gabriella replied as she zipped up the blonde's dress and helped her fix the spaghetti straps of the super-flattering draped an ruched, body hugging silhouetted dress from Frederick's of Hollywood that had a v-neckline and fell mid-thigh. _

"_Then stop trying to get out of this lunch," the blonde shot back at her friend as she zipped of Gabriella's chic and trendsetting woven grey sleeveless dress that featured a pleated waist and fell mid-thigh. "We've gotta do this and you know that I know, that you know that deep down inside your heart you wanna do this and have to do this too."_

_**Mama cut out pictures of houses for years**_

_**From "Better Homes and Garden" magazine**_

_**Plans were drawn and concrete poured**_

_**And nail by nail and board by board**_

_**Daddy gave life to mama's dream**_

"I shouldn't have pushed her," the blonde said with tears gathering in the corner of her eyes as she watched her best friend, oblivious to the blonde and her very own mother watch her work her writing, singing and composing magic to make another number one single for the record books of her blossoming career.

_**I thought if I could touch this place or feel it**_

_**This brokenness inside me might start healing**_

_**Out here it's like I'm someone else**_

_**I thought that maybe I could find myself**_

"She told me over and over again, from the time we got onto the jet and stepped foot in East High only to spot them, _him_," Sharpay continued. "I thought buy going to lunch it would slowly start to heal our hearts, her heart and her jagged soul."

_**If I could just come in, I swear I'll leave**_

_**Won't take nothing but a memory**_

_**From the house that built me**_

Inez listened to every word and held onto every word that her daughter was singing and her daughter's best friend was telling her while she also kept looking back between the two, one hurting for her best friend and one hurting deeper than in her heart, but in her soul.

_**You leave home, you move on**_

_**And you do the best you can**_

_**I got lost in this whole word **_

_**And forgot who I am**_

"Did you heart what she just said, Sharpay?" Inez asked the blonde softly and seeing a tear slip from the blonde's eye as she nodded her head, answering the mother's question, she continued, "Those words right there tell you a lot, say a lot about my daughter. We moved to so many places and met so many different people that it's normal for her to think once you leave a place you've known as home, no matter how long you lived there, you can move on, start anew buy doing the best you can…"

_**I thought if I could touch this place or feel it**_

_**This brokenness inside me might start healing**_

_**Out here it's like I'm someone else**_

_**I thought that maybe I could find myself**_

"Sometimes with the time away from the place or perhaps person you call home you realize that you're not as over them as you think or know deep down in your soul. You realize you're not as strong as you think you are or want to be…"

Sharpay listened to every word that Momma Montez had to say two of the situation.

"But you need to find the courage and the strength to admit it to yourself and accept it before you can admit it to others," Inez continued, "My daughter's probably realizing after all these years that she's not ready to give up the home that built her."

_**If I could walk around, I swear I'll leave**_

_**Won't take nothing but a memory**_

_**From the house that built me**_

* * *

_**Well, here it is and I'm hoping that you guys like this one, as for the lunch Gabriella and Sharpay went to with the gang, more flashbacks and opinions on that are on the way in more chapters that are hopefully very soon to come. Now, it's going on four-thirty in the morning here and I'm going to post this tomorrow morning sometime because I'm too tired to do so now. I hope you all liked it. If you have a song or quote that's a favorite of yours, or both, and would like to possibly see it in the story then go ahead and send them in the review or in a PM okay. Oh, and please go do the poll for "More Than Just a Spring Fling & Pure Hatred 2" on my profile, okay? Okay.**_

_**Night, xoxo,**_

_**Jess(:**_


End file.
